Love Isn't Easy
by CaptainAmeliaDelbertDopplerFan
Summary: roddy is trying to prove to rita that he cares and loves her, but how can he do it if he cant even ask her out?
1. Chapter 1

He was going to do it. He had to do it. It was his only chance. Roddy St. James was finally going to ask his best friend and long-time crush, Rita Malone out on a date. He had waited years to do so and yet every time he got up enough courage to ask, this is how it would go.

"_**uh…Rita?"**_

"_**Yes Roddy?"**_

"_**I w-was wondering if you…um…"**_

_**Rita turned around to face him. Her bright green eyes bore into his brown ones expectantly. Roddy suddenly lost the ability to speak and started fumbling over his words. He felt like his tongue had turned to jelly in his mouth. He couldn't breathe or move as he stared into her eyes. Eventually, he managed to look away long enough to mumble,**_

"_**if you…ah…um…would…" **_

_**Rita felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she waited for him to ask what she had been waiting for him to ask for several years.**_

"_**Yes Rodders?" she asked sweetly**_

_**Roddy sighed and gave up. There was no way she'd say yes…**_

"_**I was wondering if…if you would help me…help me find my pants…"**_

_**Rita's face dropped and she sighed. She knew what he wanted to ask…and it had nothing to do with his pants.**_

"_**Sure…whatever." She then turned to the wheel and gripped it angrily. **_

But this time was going to be different. He was actually going to do it. Right now, Roddy was sitting below deck near the engine waiting for Rita to leave the bathroom so he could take his shower. But Roddy was finding it hard not to concentrate on the fact that Rita was in the shower only a few feet away. Eventually, Rita came out of the steamed filled bathroom fully dressed. Roddy stood when he heard the door creak open, and almost fell back down when he saw her. The steam surrounded her as if she was an angel stepping out of heaven rather than a bathroom on a makeshift boat. Rita looked at him questioningly.

"Rodders, you're staring at me again."

Roddy shook his head to clear it as he mumbled,

"uh…y-yeah s-sorry…"

"are you ok Roddy? You've been very… quiet and thoughtful lately…"

Rita walked over to him and touched his forehead. Roddy sighed inwardly as her soft fingers gently stroked his forehead. Instead, he only shrugged.

"I just…I don't really have much to say Rita…"

Rita crossed her arms and sighed. She went back up above deck leaving Roddy below deck confused and angry at himself. He walked to the bathroom thinking hard. Rita and Roddy had slowly been getting farther and farther apart. She hardly ever tried talking to him and dinnertime was getting quieter and quieter. Roddy always wished he could say something to break the silence, but the only thing that came to mind was asking her out. Now, the only time they ever really talked was when Rita was asking him to clean up or telling him to tie things down. He wished that things were like they were before…when they would laugh and wrestle, just loving being around each other. But now…there was just uncomfortable silence. Roddy sighed as he finished his shower and climbed out. Only one thing was left echoing in his head.

"if I'm going to ask her, I need to do it soon…"

_**A/N: hey everyone im back…this isn't a great story I know…but I haven't written in like a long time so review im gonna make it better later lol see ya boofy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rita had almost had it with Roddy. The consistent mumbling and blushing…and how he would make it seem as if he was going to ask her something important, and then he would end up asking a stupid favor. Rita sighed and leaned against the wheel quietly. Why couldn't he just ask it already? It wasn't like she was going to say no to him…she hated seeing him upset. Why else would he not ask? ….he knew that she cared about him…and with all the clues she was giving him…he had to know that she had fallen for him….or did he? Rita almost fainted at the realization that maybe…maybe that was why he wasn't asking…he didn't know…

"oh my gosh…he d-doesn't know…that's why he wont ask!"

Rita stumbled backwards towards her bed and lay there silently thinking. Just then, Roddy walked up onto the deck. His eyes met Rita's and he almost blurted out "Rita will you go out with me", when Rita said,

"Hi Roddy…"

Roddy was somewhat shocked. It had been a while since Rita had actually acknowledged his presence. Usually, she just looked at him, nodded and went back to whatever she was doing before. But now, she was staring into his eyes as if trying to tell him something. After a few minutes of staring, she licked her lips and stood up. She smoothed her shirt down and looked at him shyly.

"I…I uh…um…"

"_**why is she stuttering…? She never stutters.."**_

"I…I…uh…ah…uh…"

Roddy blinked.

"You alright Rita?"

Rita blushed softly.

"Y-Yes…I…"

Suddenly the boat lurched forward and threw her onto Roddy.

"Oof!"

Roddy held Rita close when he heard a loud laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt such a loving and tender moment…but I believe I have some revenge that needs to be carried out."

Roddy and Rita growled at the same time. Rita squirmed free and snarled.

"Get outta here ya big load of-"

Roddy grabbed her arm and covered her mouth, then he pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Follow my lead…"

Rita nodded.

"Now, you wouldn't kill Rita if she was busy right Toad?"

The Toad laughed.

"Of course not! But she isn't busy…"

Roddy grabbed Rita, spun her around and kissed her hard. He kissed her until she was lightheaded. Then Roddy stared at The Toad.

"She's busy now…let me go below deck with her and get her something to drink…since I dehydrated her…then we'll come back up and you can kill her all ya want…ok?"

The Toad groaned.

"Fine but hurry up."

Roddy nodded and quietly lead her down below deck.

_**I am so weird haha. R&R plz!**_


End file.
